Hobgoblin
Hobgoblins are Bandosian creatures that share characteristics with both goblins and orks. They can be aggressive to lower-level players, especially when several are in the area. Generally, only Level 32 and level 35 hobgoblins wield spears. Players may find that they are good monsters to train on, mainly because they give decent free-to-play drops for a low-level creature. They also reside in the God Wars Dungeon, and when killed there they will add to the killcount for Bandos. Hobgoblins are often found in areas near water such as peninsulas, in caves, and in areas that contain Limpwurt root spawns. They will also drop these roots, making fighting them a good way to obtain them. In the quest Fur 'n' Seek, hobgoblin skin must be collected and cleaned for the Odd Old Man. Hobgoblins may also be purchased at level 78 Construction to guard a players dungeon (see Hobgoblin (POH)). Characteristics and history Hobgoblins are said to be similar to a cross between goblins and orks , which were brought with the other Bandosian races from Yu'Biusk in the Second Age. As such, they possess characteristics of both races, possessing the pointed ears and height of the goblins, in addition to the tusks and physique of the orks. While not as tenacious as goblins or as strong as orks, hobgoblins have strength that exceeds that of a goblin significantly and are agile, mobile guerrilla units in battle unlike lumbering orks and ogres, making them a good all-round fighter. Locations * Crandor (level 28) * Daemonheim while Dungeoneering * Hobgoblin Peninsula west of Crafting Guild (Levels 30 and 35) * Edgeville Dungeon (Levels 28 and 32) * God Wars Dungeon (Level 91) * The Hollows (Beware of Poison spiders nearby) (Level 28 and 32) * Near the Karamja Hunter area, South of Tai Bwo Wannai (Level 28) * Around the Outpost (Levels 28 and 32) * North of Rellekka (Some are on islands and can only be hit by Ranged or Magic) (Level 32) * Player owned houses * Gnome Village Dungeon (Level 28) * Waterbirth Island (Level 28) * Wilderness (Hobgoblin Mine at level 45-50 wilderness.) (Level 28) * Witchaven Dungeon (Level 35) * Asgarnian Ice Dungeon (Levels 28 and 32) Champions' Challenge Hobgoblins are one of the races who have a champion in the Champions' Challenge activity. To fight the Hobgoblin Champion, the player must kill hobgoblins until one drops a Champion's scroll, an exceptionally rare drop. Drops 100% drop Charms (members only) Weapons/Armour }} }} }} Runes Seeds (members only) Herbs (members only) Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * In mythology, hobgoblins are intelligent and helpful versions of goblins. In RuneScape, it is quite the contrary. * On 23 September 2009, hobgoblins and their revenant counterparts received a graphical makeover. * Hobgoblins bear a very close resemblance to Moblins from The Legend of Zelda, particularly the ones from Ocarina of Time. They also look very similar to Ganon from the non-canon television series, except that he wore a robe in the series, whereas hobgoblins in RuneScape wear bulky armour. * In Armies of Gielinor, before summoning a hobgoblin, this text will appear: "The hobgoblin occupies the rung on the evolutionary ladder between goblin and ork, and so displays the best and worst traits of both races." * According to the Runescape Official Handbook, hobgoblins keep their teeth sharp so they can eat their opponent. References de:Hobgoblins no:Hobgoblin nl:Hobgoblin fi:Hobgoblin Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:God Wars Dungeon Category:Goblins